


That's Just How Hanbin Rolls

by JunheeCanHaveMyKidney (orphan_account)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Double B, Fights, JunDong, M/M, The End, and it's so not important, back wit the ikon crap, but yall want a follow up, cant keep me away from that double b, hanbin is a monster, is my life, it takes after its mother, sO i guess you get it, their child is a lil prickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JunheeCanHaveMyKidney
Summary: Jiwon spends the first hour of their anniversary in near tears after Hanbin happily announces that they're about to be a family of three.





	That's Just How Hanbin Rolls

"Happy anniversary, babe." Jiwon says groggily before he even opens his eyes.

Hanbin snorts beneath the blanket pulled over his head, as he plants both hands on Jiwon's stunning pectorals and snuggles closer to the older boy. 

"Thanks for dating me." Jiwon follows up, allowing the younger boy to curl into him. 

It's 2 am. 

They do this every year, on their anniversary; whoever wakes up first plants a quick kiss on the other boy, thanks him for sticking together through the past year, and then they usually fall back asleep.

This year is different. 

The only reason they're awake at 2 am is because Junhoe and Donghyuk have been in a screaming match since 1:30 in the living room, and their walls are paper thin, so it's already not the ideal situation to be in when they begin their anniversary celebrations, but then Hanbin decides to take advantage of Jiwon's short attention span and pop the big news. 

"We're going to have a baby." Hanbin says bluntly, retracting his hands when Jiwon's eyes shoot open faster than Hanbin's ever witnessed. 

"What?" Jiwon hisses, quickly rearranging himself so he can see the younger boy.

Hanbin isn't afraid of many things; spiders, heights, unruly teenagers, car crashes, hungry bears and salmonella poisoning are all very reasonable things to have a healthy fear of- Jiwon, however, is not something Hanbin has ever feared. 

So it's definitely not out of fear when he, too, rearranges himself, rolling over and away from Jiwon, so much so that he rolls right off the bed. 

"Oh my god, Hanbin." Jiwon says, his voice raising steadily. 

And it's definitely not out of fear when he keeps rolling, and barrel rolls a good 5 feet away from the bed. 

"You can't roll away from me!" Jiwon yells, from somewhere behind Hanbin. 

Hanbin has every intention to roll right out of sight, out of town even, when Jiwon is throwing back the covers of their bed and is stumbling after him, still dazed by exhaustion and Hanbin's initial announcement. 

"Come back here and explain this!" Jiwon growls as he gracefully trips over Hanbin's pile of laundry. 

"No." Hanbin says firmly, as he rolls around Jiwon's dresser. 

The yelling from outside grows louder with every inch closer to the door that Hanbin rolls- he can almost make out their words when Jiwon catches him.

"Stop it." Jiwon hisses, his hands grabbing at any piece of Hanbin he can find in the dark of the room, desperately trying to catch the younger boy before he rolls into Donghyuk and Junhoe's fighting. 

After a struggle, he finds purchase on Hanbin's waist and begins to drag the boy upwards, which is even greater struggle than finding him in the dark, because he writhes and yells the entire time. 

"Let me go, you asshole!" Hanbin shrieks, his hands slapping at anything and all of Jiwon. 

Jiwon nearly loses his footing, with Hanbin playing octopus in his arms, and they both yell, almost louder than the couple in the living room, and manage to make it back to the bed in one piece. 

"You know," Jiwon begins as he throws Hanbin down on the bed, crawling up over him. 

"You were a lot more cooperative the last time I carried you to my bed." he huffs, pinning the younger boy's arms above his head. 

Hanbin makes a face at him, his feet dangling off the edge like a child, but he lays still. 

"That's because last time I was bribed with snacks." Hanbin says flatly. 

"You were trying to undress me while in my arms." Jiwon says, quirking an eyebrow. 

"Snacks." Hanbin nods. 

 

In the end, they kiss on the bed while the fight outside their door rages on, only coming to an end when Donghyuk walks away, throwing their bedroom door open, looking for refuge with the most stable couple in the dorm, only to find said stability making out in fuzzy pajamas. 

"I hate Junhoe." he yells at them, before slamming the door closed again, though it does little to distract the couple. 

Hanbin laughs gently into Jiwon's lips, before kissing him harder, letting the older boy lose himself in the moment. 

Yunhyeong's contact lights up Jiwon's phone screen from where it fell when Hanbin dared his great escape, buzzing with unread texts from Jinhwan. 

It's 3 am now, and the whole dorm is awake. 

When they do break apart, after god knows how long, Jiwon leaves a trail of gentle kisses across Hanbin's chin, before reaching down for his phone. 

"We're still going to talk about that." Jiwon says, pointing at Hanbin's abdomin as he puts his phone up to his ear, accepting Yunhyeong's call. 

Hanbin bites his bottom lip, watching as Jiwon talks to Yunhyeong, his voice low and rasped, before he gets up and slowly makes his way to his closet. 

"Donghyuk popped in to say hello," Jiwon tells Yunhyeong, snorting unattractively. 

From what he can overhear as he pulls back his jackets, Hanbin guesses Donghyuk has left the apartment, which isn't nearly as shocking as it sounds, considering this is the third time it's happened in the last year, and he'll be back in an hour. Probably. 

"Yeah, okay." Jiwon says, hanging up as Hanbin turns around from the closet, a small potted cactus in his hands.

Jiwon's eyes narrow on the plant, and Hanbin blushes. 

"Meet our son, Bob jr." Hanbin says proudly. 

Jiwon's mouth falls open for a second, before he squints, shutting it, inhaling heavily and let's out a tired, "Was the labor difficult?" 

Hanbin nods. "Excruciating." he says, sliding the pot onto the bedside table, sliding back under the cover next to Jiwon, who sighs. 

"I hate you so much." Jiwon says, as Hanbin cuddles up to him happily. 

"I know." the latter mumbles, leaving a kiss at the base of his neck. 

They settle into the darkness once again, both exhausted from the yelling and the kissing and the sheer terror (Jiwon) at the notion of having a child.

"Hey, Jiwon?" Hanbin says sleepily, when he's almost sure Jiwon's asleep. 

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for dating me."

"Go to sleep, bin." 

"Ok."

"-and you're welcome."


End file.
